Naruto - Elementals Online
by devman90
Summary: Naruto wins 2 VR helmets for the newest VR game. This is the story of his adventures together With Hinata. AU universe, Naru/Hina.


/chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki rarely considered himself a lucky person. He lost his parents early in life to a freak car accident. Since then he was living with his mothers cousin, Tsunade Senju and her daughter Shizune. He know that many had it worse, both Tsunade and Shizune took care of him and cared for him.

It was a rainy October morning he woke up too. It was 6:00 am, plenty of time for his morning routine. Getting dressed he started his morning by running for 30 minutes, afterwards he gone to his family dojo to train in his katas. He inherited this dojo from his mother, she was a professional kendo fighter before her untimely death. Using his Bokken he repeated every kata over 100 times for an hour total. Over the years he got quite the athletic build. Not bulky but more like that of a swimmer, a build made for speed. Having decided to get ready he entered the bath taking a shower. It was already 8am as he entered the kitchen to find a young pale eyed, black haired girl making breakfast. it was none other than his childhood friend Hinata Hyuga who was living right next door. A year ago she decided to make him breakfast since Tsunade was rarely home and Shizune was living in Tokyo until she finishes university.

"Good morning Hina-chan" He greeted her.

"Ah! Good morning Naruto-kun, breakfast is almost ready" She greeted him back with a smile.

"You know Hina-chan, you don't need to make breakfast every morning , You can take a break if you want" He said slightly concerned, sure he loved her cooking but she didn't allow him to eat any ramen.

"If I didn't do it you would only eat Ramen, I know of your obsession with it" she said glaring at him

"You hurt me Hina-chan , where is the shy little girl gone I meet so long ago!" She exclaimed mock crying

"She met someone she could always rely on and grow up" Replied Hinata with a small smile.

A few minutes later they both had a simple Japanese breakfast before getting ready for school. Both wore similar black blazer with the school insignia and button up white shirt. Hinata wore a black knee length sailor skirt and pair of black leggings. Naruto simply wore a pair of pants.

"Nee Naruto-kun. Can you help me after school . I need to buy some groceries" She asked him as they were going to school.

"Sure no problem Hina-chan" He decided to help her. He hasn't planned to do anything.

As they were near school they overheard some students talking

"Hey bruh, did you hear about how Crow finished another dungeon solo" Said student A

"Crow? Who's that?" Said student B

"WHAT! How can't you know of Crow? He's one of the top player of Elementals Online" Said Student A shocked

"So? I can't afford the VR helm. It takes a fortune" Answered Student B.

Naruto of course know of Elemental online. The very first full immersion VRMMO released by Leaf:Corp over a year ago. It is considered a milestone in gaming industry not only in realism but also gameplay. It ranked first in every game site and got only positive reviews from player. The only downside is the hefty price. Not only does it requires a full immersion VR headset that costs over 1500$ but also has a monthly subscription fee of 130$.

Almost reaching their classroom, Naruto stopped Hinata and took out his bokken.

"Please step back Hina-Chan" he said to her, she already know what would happen

As the classroom door slid open a figure Jumped at Naruto, knowing it before hand what would happen he simply hit him back with the bokken.

"Hina~Chwaa…GWAH!" cried the figure as he hit the ground

"Stop hitting on Hina-chan Dog breath" said Naruto out to him, a tick mark appearing on his face.

"Etoo, are you ok Inuzuka-kun?" She asked worried as she know Naruto doesn't take too kindly to perverts

Jumping on his feet, the figure simply took hold of Hinata's hand

"Of course I'm alright, a small tap light that won't hurt the great me. Also please, call me Kiba" The newly named Kiba Inuzuka said.

"Why you…." Growled Naruto as few more tick marks appeared on his face

"Out of my way Dead Last" Said the new arrival in a arrogant tone

"Screw you teme" throw back Naruto as he got hit by 2 Fists

""DON'T YOU DARE INSULT SASUKE KUN!"" Yelled the two follower and fangirls of the newly named Sasuke. Those were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Both of them hated him for defying their "SASUKE KUN".

As for Sasuke, he was the heir to the Uchiha fortune after his elder brother got disowned for unknown reasons. He had dark Eyes and hair and was considered the Mysterious prince of the school. Naruto never understood why. To him he only looked like a emo with duck ass hair. Of course his fan club doesn't agree with him.

"Enough all of you, get to your places before I give all of you detention" Said a men in his late 20s, he wore a greed suit, had pineapple style hair and dark eyes. But his most defining mark would be the scare going across his face. This was none other than Naruto's Homeroom teacher Iruka Umino

"But sensei…" whined Naruto

"No buts, no all back to your seats" Repeated Iruka slightly annoyed with Naruto.

Knowing when to back down, Naruto simply gone to his seat at the last raw next to the window. The day proved to be boring once again. With the only highlight being Hinata's homemade lunch. The last bell rung at exactly 4pm. Both Naruto and Hinata left right away as they were not part of any school club.

It took only 20 minutes by foot to reach the mall, they spend most of the time talking to each other, mostly about school work as they finished their groceries. As they were leaving they show a Mall lottery eligible for everyone who had a receipt for over 50$. Seeing as they bought quite a lot they certainly qualified for it.

"Hey Hina-chan, want to try your luck" he asked her

"Sure" she said looking at the hotspring weekend trip for 2, slightly blushing

"Welcome, would you like to take part of the lottery" Said the mall employee smiling

"Ah yes please" Said Hinata, showing the receipt to the employee.

"Everything is in order, please spin the handle. A small colored ball will fall out to show your price" The employee explained.

Grabbing the handle Hinata started to spin it lightly. A few seconds later a small Golden ball come out.

*Ring ring ring ring*

"Congratulation for this young couple for winning the first price!" Said the mall employee while ringing a bell

"Ahh… were not a coup… I mean…" said an embarrassed tomato red Hinata glancing at Naruto. Noting Naruto being just as red as her.

Seeing both teenager red trying to avoid each other eyes while taking secret glances made the mall employee smile 'ah, young love' he thought. Coughing once he continued.

"You won two Full immersion VR helmets with free 1 year subscription to Elemental online" the employee said before handing them two boxes with the helmets.

Taking the boxes both Naruto and Hinata bowed slightly before saying goodbye to the employee. They soon reached Naruto's Home. Having heard so much from the game both decided to unpack it and read the manual. It explained the character creation, classes available for beginner and starting zones. Naruto decided to leave the decision of starting zone to Hinata.

"Which zone do you want to start?" He asked her.

Hinata took her time looking over the pros and cons of each starting zone. Right now there were 5 starting cities available for player. Iwa, Konoha, Kiri, Kumo and Suna.

Iwa was on the west side of the continent in the land of earth. It consisted mostly of stony mountains and plains.

Konoha was to the east of the continent in the land of fire. The whole region was filled with forested areas and had access to the sea on the eastern border.

Kiri was located outside the mainland in the land of water. It consisted of different islands, each unique.

Kumo was located at the northern part of the mainland called land of lightning. The area consisted mostly of mountain terrain with access to the frozen sea to the north.

Lastly Suna, it was located south of the continent in the land of wind. The region was made up mostly of desert with few forested areas on the border.

"The easiest to start area would be Konoha. It has a mild climate and plenty of wild life to level up before we more further away" Explained Hinata

"Very well, We should probably not change our looks too much or we might not find each other" said Naruto too Hinata which she agreed too.

After agreeing to meet at the spawn point both took their helmet and said goodbye until they meet ingame. Going back to his room he put on his helmet and started it. After taking a comfortable position he felt like falling as the world turned white.

 **[New User detected…]**

 **[Scanning Physical Characteristics…]**

 **[Scanning Complete.]**

 **[Begin initialization…]**

 **[Initialization Complete.]**

 **[Welcome to Elemental Online]**

 **[Please name your character]**

Naruto decided to use the English translation of his name.

"Maelstrom" he said loud and clear.

 **[Please Select Your Gender]**

"Male" he said instantly, though a part of him wondered how his female self would look like.

 **[Please select your Race]**

"Show me all races please" He said. He saw some on the guide but it didn't explain any benefits they had.

 **[Human] [The most versatile of all races, has no special strengths or weaknesses][+1 all basic stats per level up, +10% more reputation gains, gains skill: Break Free]**

 **[Elves][The oldest of the living races, known for their wisdom and agility][+3 Agility per level, +3 Wisdom per level, +10% movement speed, gain skill: True Sight]**

 **[Elven sub races]**

 **[Wood elves][+10% Earth affinity,-10 lightning affinity][Characteristic: Brown eyes and hair]**

 **[Storm elves][+10%lightning affinity,-10 Wind affinity][Characteristic: Golden Eyes and hair]**

 **[Mountain elves][+10%Wind affinity, -10% fire affinity][Characteristic: White eyes and hair, feathers on ears]**

 **[Ash Elves][+10% Fire affinity,-10% Water affinity][Characteristic: Red eyes and hair, hair bursts in flames when infight]**

 **[Sea elves][+10% Water affinity,-10% Earth affinity][Characteristics: Blue eyes and hair, scales on hand and feet]**

 **[Orcs][Known as the fiercest Warrior of the Elemental nations][+4 strength per level, +2 Endurance per level,+10% more HP, Gain skill: Berserker Rage]**

 **[Fairies][Known as the smallest race, strong in all forms of magic][+3 Intelligence per level, +3 Wisdom per level, +10% Mana regeneration, Gain skill: Flying]**

 **[Demi Human][Created long ago by magician they are now widely spread, strength varies between each sub race]**

 **[Fox Race][+3 Agility per level,+3 Strength per level, +10% Fire affinity, Gain skill: Fox fire]**

 **[Bear Race][+5 Endurance per Level, +1 Strength per level, +10% Earth affinity, Gain skill: Stone skin]**

 **[Rabbit Race][+4 Agility per level,+2 Luck per level, +10% Water affinity, Gain skill: Double Jump]**

 **[Avian Race][+1 Intelligence per level, +2 Wisdom per level, +3 Agility per level, +10% Wind affinity, Gain skill: Flying]**

 **[Wolf Race][+4 Agility per level, +2 Endurance per level, +10% lightning Affinity, Gain skill:Sprint]**

 **[More races will be added as they are discovered]**

Naruto read all different entries carefully, after contemplating on their pro's and con's he decided to take to take the fox race.

"I choose Demi Human Fox Race" He said clearly

 **Would you like to customize your character?**

"No" He said immediately

 **Character Creation almost Completed. Please confirm.**

 **Name: Maelstrom**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Demi Human [Fox]**

 **Is this correct?**

 **Warning: Data will be permanent**

In front of Naruto appeared his character. It was almost identical to how he looked in real life. The only difference being that his character has added fox ears and tail and whisker marks on his face. Pressing yes he continued.

 **Please Choose a Weapon:**

 **[Basic Copper Sword][type:1H sword][25-40 physical damage][Weight: 1kg]**

 **[Basic Copper Hammer][Type:1H Hammer][25-40 physical damage][Weight 1kg]**

 **[Basic Copper LongSword][Type: 2Hsword][30-45 physical damage][Weight: 2kg]**

 **[Basic Copper Warhammer][Type: 2H Hammer][30-45 physical damage][Weight: 2kg]**

 **[Basic Copper Dagger][Type:Dagger][10-15 physical damage][Weight 0.3 kg]**

 **[Basic Wooden Staff][Type 2H staff][10-15 physical damage]Decrease Casting cost by 2][Weight: 0.4 kg]**

 **[Basic Wooden Bow][Type: 2H Bow][10-15 physical damage][Weight: 0.5 Kg]**

 **[Basic Wooden Arrow][Type: Ammunition][1-5 Physical Damage]**

Naruto Choose the **[Basic Copper Sword]** before continuing.

 **Please choose spawn location**

A map opened up in front of him showing the Elemental nations. There were 5 icons flashing on different corner. After pressing the Konoha icon the world disappeared again I a flash of light.

 **Character Creation Complete**

 **Welcome to the Elemental Nations young adventurer.**

After the flash died down Maelstroms breath stopped. In front of him wasn't just a game, It was a whole other world. He could see birds all around him, people walking and laughing while they talked. Even the wind on his skin he could feel. He was simply awed, he heard a lot about how realistic the game was but seeing it with his own eyes just left him speechless.

"Wow" Said a familiar sounding voice next to him. Turning his head sideway confirmed the identity . It was a young bunny girl with dark hair and pale blue eyes. That kind face could only belong to one person. He called out to her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata" He said

"Kyaa!" She yelled frightened as she jumped before realizing who it was.

"Mou, Naruto you know better than to scare me like that" She said while pouting at him.

*chuckle* Maelstrom only chuckled lightly as he rubs his head. Looking at her he noticed two things. First being they wore the same outfit, probably the novice equipment. Secondly he just couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. Her dark Bunny ears and bunny tail just made her look adorable. Pushing those thoughts aside he decided to check status and inventory.

"We should check our status and inventory to see where we start" He said.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Maelstrom**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Demi Human [fox]**

 **Class: Civilian**

 **Level : 1**

 **HP: 100/100 [1HP/5S]**

 **MP: 100/100 [1MP/5S]**

 **STM: 50/50**

 **Endurance: 1 [Each point in END Increases HP by 100 points, STM by 50 and Hp/5s by 1]**

 **Agility: 1 [Each point in AGI Increases attack and movement speed by 1%]**

 **Strength: 1 [Each point in STG increases Carry limit by 10kg and physical Dmg by 1%]**

 **Intelligence: 1 [Each point in INT increases MP by 100, Increases Spell DMG by 1%]**

 **Wisdom: 1 [Each point in WIS increases Mp/5s by 1. Every 5 points in WIS decreases casting time by 1%]**

 **Luck: 1 [ Each point in LCK increases Critical rate chance 0.3%, Increase Quality of drops by 1%]**

 **[Armor: 5]**

 **[Fire Resistance:0] [Water Resistance:0] [Earth Resistance:0][Lightning Resistance:0][Wind resistance:0]**

 **[Fire Affinity:10%][Water Affinity:0][Earth Affinity:0][Lightning Affinity:0][Wind Affinity:0]**

 **[Skills:]**

 **[Fox Fire] [Cast time: 1 Second, Costs: 9 MP, 27.5 Fire Damage] [Rank: Novice level 1]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Novice T-shirt][A simply T-shirt for beginner. Offers no protection whatsoever][Equipped]**

 **[Basic Copper Sword][type:1H sword][25-40 physical damage][Weight: 1kg][Equipped]**

 **[Novice Pants][Simple linen pants for beginner. Offers no protection whatsoever][Equipped]**

 **[Novice Shoes][Simple leather shoes for beginner. Offers barely any protection][+5 armor][Equipped]**

 **[Rye Bread]x10[Basic food, removes Hunger Debuff if eaten][Consumable]**

 **[Basic water flask]x5L[Simple fountain water, removes thirst Debuff if drunk][Consumable]**

 **Currency 0g 10s 0c**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Usamimi**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Demi Human [Rabbit]**

 **Class: Civilian**

 **Level : 1**

 **HP: 100/100 [1HP/5S]**

 **MP: 100/100 [1MP/5S]**

 **STM: 50/50**

 **Endurance: 1 [Each point in END Increases HP by 100 points, STM by 50 and Hp/5s by 1]**

 **Agility: 1 [Each point in AGI Increases attack and movement speed by 1%]**

 **Strength: 1 [Each point in STG increases Carry limit by 10kg and physical Dmg by 1%]**

 **Intelligence: 1 [Each point in INT increases MP by 100, Increases Spell DMG by 1%]**

 **Wisdom: 1 [Each point in WIS increases Mp/5s by 1. Every 5 points in WIS decreases casting time by 1%]**

 **Luck: 1 [ Each point in LCK increases Critical rate chance 0.3%, Increase Quality of drops by 1%]**

 **[Armor: 5]**

 **[Fire Resistance:0] [Water Resistance:0] [Earth Resistance:0][Lightning Resistance:0][Wind resistance:0]**

 **[Fire Affinity:0][Water Affinity:10%][Earth Affinity:0][Lightning Affinity:0][Wind Affinity:0]**

 **[Skills:]**

 **[Double Jump] [Cast time: Instant, Costs: 10 STM. Allows a second jump while mid Air ] [Rank: Novice level 1]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Novice T-shirt][A simply T-shirt for beginner. Offers no protection whatsoever][Equipped]**

 **[Novice Pants][Simple linen pants for beginner. Offers no protection whatsoever][Equipped]**

 **[Novice Shoes][Simple leather shoes for beginner. Offers barely any protection][+5 armor][Equipped]**

 **[Basic Wooden Short Bow][Type: 2H Bow][10-15 physical damage][Weight: 0.5 Kg]**

 **[Basic Wooden Arrow]x100[Type: Ammunition][1-5 Physical Damage]**

 **[Rye Bread]x10[Basic food, removes Hunger Debuff if eaten][Consumable]**

 **[Basic water flask]x5L[Simple fountain water, removes thirst Debuff if drunk][Consumable]**

 **Currency 0g 10s 0c**

"Looks like we have almost identical stats, I bet everyone new starts similar to us" He said thoughtfully

"umm, shouldn't we look for some quests or something" Said Usamimi while tilting her head sideways and putting a finger on her bottom lip.

'Cute' He simply thought, those bunny ears sure add an adorable effect.

"Ah yes, of course. The adventure guild would be a good start. Now we have just to find" he said after pushing those thoughts away, having no idea where the adventurer guild is.

"Uhmm, let me ask that guard there" Said Usamimi walking up to the Guard doing his routine.

"Excuse me sir" She said in a meek voice

"Aw Yes, how can I help you little gal" Said the soldier with an accent

"Would you possibly know where to find the adventure guild sir?" She asked

"Dat's izi to answer gal, just go down da street .it's de big white stone building, dat's de adventure guild. I can you are a newly arrived other worlder, Ya might also wanna look at de trainings hall nest to de guild later, It can teach ya some basic skill and spell before ya choose a class." The guard told her.

"Thank you very much sir" She thanked the guard while slightly bowing.

"It's no problem gal, it's ma job to help citizen" said guard laughing.

As she walked back she saw Naruto… no maelstrom growling and putting his face in his hand.

"Is something wrong Nar… Maelstrom?" She asked concerned.

"No, everythings alright. I just forgot a simple gaming rule. If you don't know where something is ask the guard. Well never mind good job there Usamimi. Did you find out where it is?" He asked her still growling in his hand.

"It's down the street the big white building" she said pointing with her finger.

They didn't waste any more time and moved down the road. After a few minutes they already saw their destination. The adventure building was easy to discern. Every other building was made out of clay except the Adventure Guild which used white Cobblestone. There was a big shield with 2 swords crossed above the door. Entering it they saw a bar like saloon with a reception on one side. There were around 30 player here with multiple waitresses moving around. Both gone straight for the reception where a young women greeted them.

"Good day, how can I help you both" She said smiling to them. The young women was in her early 20s, a sea elf from the looks of it. Blue eyes, hair and scales on her hand like the description in the character menu said.

"We like to register as adventurer please" He said respectfully.

"Right away sir, let me just get you both an adventure card. I assume you brought the 5 silver registration fee each?" asked the receptionist still smiling.

"Yes we have" He answered her.

A few moments later the receptionist come back with 2 silver plates and a small dagger.

"Please drop bit of blood on the plate, the magic enchantment should do the rest. The Dagger is enchanted to immediately heal the wound after cutting the skin" She explained as she was handed the money.

After they cut their finger and let some blood fall on it the silver cards glowed. New information is being written there with their faces engraved of the side.

 **Guild Card**

 **Name: Maelstrom (male]**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rank: F**

 **Guild Card**

 **Name: Usamimi (female)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rank: F**

"As you can see the guild card shows your name, level and rank. You can not take any quest more than 5 level above your own or higher rank. Though you can take lower ranked quests. The guild has 7 Ranks, F being the lowest given to beginner while S being the highest only given too very few . Some quest will give you a penalty if you fail them, while most others have no real penalty. But that doesn't mean you can slack off. If you fail a quest repeatedly you can get demoted or even banned from the guild. Lastly your card information will refresh automatically once you level up or rank up" She explained to both of them, happy that they didn't interrupt her like many Novice adventurer do.

"Do you have any question?" she asked them

"How many quests do we have to do to rank up" asked Usamimi

"You need do 10 quests to rank up from F to E. 20 from E to D and 30 from D to C. But you will need to take part in an exam to qualify for C ranks." She answered them.

"I can assume you're planning to take your first quest?" She asked them

""Yes Please thank you!"" both said in unison

The receptionist laughed lightly hearing their eager reply before taking out a thick folder from under the table.

"Let's see, those are the beginner quests available we have right now" she said taking out some flyers.

 **[Quest: Rabbit Pelt**

 **Type: Hunting**

 **Rank: F 1-5**

 **Objective: Deliver at least 10 Rabbit Pelts to Leather worker Morrow**

 **Reward: 3 Silver, Additional 30 Copper for each pelt.**

 **info: Horned Rabbits can be found outside the city]**

 **[Quest: Ink Production**

 **Type: Gathering**

 **Rank: F 1-5**

 **Objective: Deliver 20 Red Pecha berries and 1 vial of Yellow Tree sap to Inscriber Natalie**

 **Reward: 5 Silver**

 **Requirement: Herbalism skill**

 **Info: Red Pecha berries can be found outside the city near the forest. Tree sap can be obtained be slightly cutting the yellow glue trees outside the city. ]**

"question, where do we get the Herbalist skill?" Maelstrom asked the receptionist.

"You buy the skill book at a herbstore or scriber. Profession skill books cost around 3 silver since they are quite common. Herbalism is especially useful since you can gather your own materials for different profession like Scribing, alchemy or cooking." She told him.

"Thank you very much, may we take both?" he asked.

"Of course sir" answered the receptionist smiling.

After registering both of them for the quests and receiving a phial each, they left for the market place. Both decided to buy a professional skill book at the scriber store. Both bought a book each. Maelstrom bought **[Skill Book: Herbalogism]** while Usamimi bought **[Skill Book: Cooking]**. He also bought a few glass vials to get more of that Sap since it could be used as material.

They decided to do the hunting quest first and left the city. Outside they found their targets, dozens of fluffy white rabbits.

 **[Horned Rabbit][lvl1][passive]**

 **[HP 100/100]**

"We start by you shooting it first, I will rush in and hit it with the sword dattebayo" said Maelstrom kinda ticket off that his verbal tick showed again.

"Understood" Said Usamimi, no pointing out the slip up. Naruto always hated his verbal tick even though she found it kind of cute.

Usamimi draw her bow and aimed at the Horned Rabbit, being in the Archery club allowed too aim properly even though it was different from the Japanese longbow she was used. Taking a deep she let go of the string. The arrow flying to his destination hit the rabbits hind leg.

 **[Hit][ Horned Rabbit received 18 Damage]**

 **[Horned Rabbit movement speed slowed by 25% until fully healed]**

The rabbit charged at Usamimi before getting blocked by Maelstrom. He was able to deliver two slashes before hit by the rabbits horn on the leg.

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit received 32 Damage]**

 **[Hit][ Horned Rabbit received 38 Damage]**

 **[Hit Received][You received 12 Damage]**

Maelstrom retaliated by pointing his hand at the Horned Rabbit and cast **[Fox fire].**

 **[Hit][ Horned Rabbit received 27 Fire Damage]**

 **[Horned Rabbit died]**

 **[You receive 2 EXP]**

 **[Your loot: 1x Rabbit pelt]**

"That hurt" Said Maelstrom while rubbing the sore spot as it healed. While the damage they felt barely hurt by having set the max pain sensibility at barely 10% it still was annoying.

"Let's try pulling two rabbits, that shouldn't be much harder" He said while standing up.

"Are you sure about that? A single enemy might be easy but multiple moving enemies can distract and hit you" Said Usamimi concerned of his safety.

"Don't worry about that, those are just rabbits, how dangerous can they be" He said to her, reassuring her.

Meanwhile a certain Murphy started to laugh knowing someone just evoked his law.

Finding two targets near them they strategized their assault.

"I use **[Fox Fire]** on the right while you attack the left with your bow" said Maelstrom as he started to cast.

Usamimi immediately decided to aim for her target, as the **[fox fire]** hit his target she let go of the string.

 **[Hit][ Horned Rabbit A received 27 Fire Damage]**

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit B received 16 Damage]**

The first rabbit charged at Maelstrom while the second charged at Usamimi. Having barely enough time he blocked the second Rabbit with his sword delivering a slash, as he was about to deliver a second one he got hit by the first Rabbit who jumped and hit his chest with its horn making him tumble to get hit by the rabbit.

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit B received 36 Damage]**

 **[Hit Received][You received 22 Damage]**

 **[Hit Received][You received 14 Damage]**

"NARUTO!" She yelled, not wanting to see him hurt even in a video game.

Having seen him fall Usamimi released two more arrows, one of them missing its target.

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit A received 17 Damage]**

Seeing one of the arrows miss, Maelstrom rolled to the side dodging one attack. Trying to stand up he was able to parry one charge to the side while dodging the second. Taking his chance he slashed at one of the rabbit as it was simultaneously hit by an arrow.

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit A received 42 Damage]**

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit A received 18 Damage]**

 **[Horned Rabbit A died]**

He watched the rabbit disappear into loot as he got hit by another charge to the back.

 **[Hit Received][You Received 22 Damage]**

Spinning around he was able to catch the rabbit by its horn while it was still Air born from its charge. Pinning it down as he stepped on it he stabbed the little critter twice to kill it.

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit B received 45 Damage]**

 **[Hit][Horned Rabbit B received 45 Damage]**

 **[Horned Rabbit B died]**

 **[You Receive 4 Exp]**

 **[Your loot: 2x Rabbit Pelt, 1x Rabbit meat]**

"Are you ok Naruto-kun" Asked Usamimi worried

"I'm alright Hina-chan, I just got surprised" he said honestly, not having expected losing more than half his HP.

"If you say so, but no more stunts like that!" She said to him angry.

"Alright, alright! I promise not to engage like that again" He said holding his hands up.

They continued to fight single rabbits until both hit level 2. By this point they had 50 [Rabbit pelt] and 13 [Rabbit meat]. Both received 5 bonus stat points, Maelstrom put them on END, AGI and one point at STG. Usamimi put 2 in AGI and 1 at END while leaving the rest be for later.

Going near the forest they found the Red Pecha Berry bush. They looked like tiny red peaches. Trying to take one he accidently crushing them.

 **[Gathering Red Pecha Berry failed]**

It happened two more times before he decided to grab it by the stem instead of the berry.

 **[Gathering Success. Received Red Pecha Berry]**

 **[Red Pecha Berry][Material: Basic Herbal material, can be used in multiple ways]**

"not much information given. Looks like we have to find out how to use it" he said to Usamimi before starting to gather 80 in total. 40 for the quest and rest for testing purposes. The sap was easy to get, there were plenty of Yellow trees around. Once cut they would bleed out Yellow Sap. He gathered 4 vials of **[Yellow Tree Sap]** in 10 minutes. They arrived at the city before dark as they planned. While not requiring sleep ingame, the mobs spawning at night are stronger on top of the low visibility. They handed over all [Rabbit Pelts] at the Leathery earning them a total of 15 Silver. Going around the corner they reached the second destination [Natalies Sealing shop].

"Good evening, are you Scriber Natalie?" he asked the old women at the shop

"That would be me young men, how can help you two?" The old women asked them both.

"We took the quest for delivering the ink materials" He answered her, taking out the materials.

"Well well, I was waiting for you. Not many take those quests anymore and I'm getting too old to gather them" She said thankfully after receiving .

"Oh my, you both gathered far more then required. I'm impressed. Would one of you maybe be interested in learning the Art of Sealing?" She asked them.

"Art of Sealing?" Asked Usamimi tilting her head.

"Ah newcomer I see, probably never heard of it." The old Natalie exclaimed.

" The art of sealing is an ancient profession, by using and combining different runes all kinds of effects are applied. It can strengthen the user, weaken the foe even imprison the mightiest of demons as legends say. Cities are protected from monster thanks to barriers erected through sealing." She exclaimed

"Do you want to learn it? Asked Maelstrom towards Usamimi as she shook her head.

"It would be my honor to learn sealing from you" He answered slightly bowing towards the old scriber Natalie.

"No need for formalities dear, just don't forget that mastering the art of sealing will take a long time" She said to him before starting her instructions on runes and brewing ink.

 **[You Learned the primary Profession: Sealing]**

 **[You learned an Ancient Language]**

 **[You learned Secondary Profession: Brewing]**

 **[You learned Brewing Recipe: Red Ink]**

 **[You learned Brewing Recipe: Blue Ink]**

 **[You learned Brewing Recipe: Yellow Ink]**

 **[You learned Brewing Recipe: Black Ink]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Increase STG][Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Increase INT] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Increase END] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Increase WIS] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Increase AGI] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Weaken STG][Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Weaken INT] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Weaken END] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Weaken WIS] [Weak]**

 **[You Learned Sealing Recipe: Weaken AGI] [Weak]**

Learning the profession recipes took over an hours. Having spend already over 9 hours ingame they decided to log out and eat. Outside only 3 hours had passed. The 3 in 1 time conversion allowed them to enjoy the game without important things like lunch.

"Good night Naruto-kun, please don't stay up too late" she told him as she excused herself for the night.

"Same to you Hina-chan, greet the little firecracker for me" He said to Hinata as she chuckled.

 **To be Continued…**

/Author note: Felt like writing another story. This is a total AU with no ninja. The old Naruto cast will all show their faces. Of course not all will have the same importance ingame as in the series. Tsunade for example won't have time to play the game but will be involved in Naruto's RL. This will be mostly a Naru/Hina fic if it wasn't obvious. Of course there will also be some side character having a crush on naruto, like hanabi but naruto will be oblivious to them.


End file.
